All Hail Emperor Dipper (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of All Hail Emperor Dipper. One day, Dipper came to see King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse. Dipper Pines: Hello, Your highnesses! As Dipper bows respectively, Mickey rises him up. Mickey Mouse: Thanks for coming, And just call us Mickey and Minnie, Dipper. Minnie Mouse: We have an assignment for you, Dipper. Dipper Pines: What is it? Then, Mickey brought out the agenda note. Mickey Mouse: Look at this agenda note. Dipper Pines: So, What's the assignment, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Dipper, Emperor Kuzco and his girlfriend, Malina are preparing for their vacation. Dipper Pines: So, What am I going to do? Mickey Mouse: You are in charge of Kuzco's palace until he and Malina return. Can you handle that? Dipper Pines: I'll see what I can do, Mickey. When Dipper arrived, Emperor Kuzco and Malina were waiting. Kuzco: Hey, There's the dip man. Dipper Pines: Emperor Kuzco, Mickey sends me here to see you. Kuzco: That's great to hear! Malina: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Dipper. Your great-uncles told us about you and Mabel. Dipper Pines: Good to finally meet you Kuzco for the first time, Malina. Kuzco: Listen, You're here to guard the fort for me and Malina. Right? Dipper Pines: That what Mickey assigned me to. Kuzco: Yeah, And yet you're one of his new apprentices. Malina: Can you do your best to watch over the place until we get back from our vacation, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Will do! With that said, Kuzco and Malina sets off on their vacation. Meanwhile, Yzma was working on a wicked plan to take ove Kuzco's palace. Yzma: Soon, I'll take over the empire with Kuzco away. With him out of the way, No one is going to stop me. (laughs evilly) So, Yzma set off to see her dark purpose. Back at the Palace, Kronk helps out Dipper with his responsibilities he had to take over during Kuzco's vacation. Kronk: Okay, Dipper. Listen carefully, Because I'm gonna show the responsibilities. Dipper Pines: Like what, Kronk? Kronk: As emperor for a full time, You had to hit every boat with a bottle or some sort. Dipper Pines: And just like what kings do too? Kronk: (points and winks) Right! Dipper Pines: (chuckles) At the Cruise Ship, Kuzco and Malina were enjoying their vacation together. Kuzco: Ain't that lovely, Malina? Just you and me on a cruise. Malina: It sure is, Kuzco. Kuzco: And yet without any problems, What else can go wrong. Meanwhile, Hades and Kylo Ren spoke with Yzma after she told them about her plan. Yzma: I can asure you and Hades, Kylo Ren, My plan can't possibly fail. Kylo Ren: See that you do, Yzma. Hades: One slip up on that, And we'll be holding you responsible. Yzma: I'll see to it done, Hades. Back at the palace, Pacha came to see him. Pacha: Hello, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Hey there, Pacha, Right? Pacha: Right. I heard Kuzco puts you in charge while he's gone. Dipper Pines: I'd bet he must be a fine emperor. Pacha: Well, He wasn't back then. At first I thought he couldn't change his ways, But not unless he saved my life from the broken down bridge after giving me his trust. Dipper Pines: No kidding, Pacha. So, What's it like for you and your family to live here? Pacha: It's great, We love it. Dipper Pines: That's great to hear, I'll go for a stroll. Kronk: Good luck with that, Dipper. I'll guard te throne for ya. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Kronk. You're the best. Kronk: No problem. So, Dipper left for a walk around the village at the place. Just as Dipper went out for a stroll around the village inside the palace, He was ambushed by a gang of weasels. Weasel #1: (hits Dipper with a frying pan and knocking him out cold) Dipper Pines: (wakes up) Where am I, What's going on!? Yzma: Surprised to see us, Dipper? As Dipper looked around, He was trapped in a cage. Dipper Pines: Who are you, What do you want with me!? Yzma: I am Yzma, I'll bet you heard of me. Dipper Pines: Who send you here anyway? Yzma: Kylo Ren and Hades sends me here. And with Kuzco out of the way, You are to be. Dipper Pines: You won't get away with it. Yzma: Want to bet? Little did Yzma know, Iago and Zazu saw the whole thing and left to warn Mickey. At the Magic Kingdom, Iago and Zazu came just in time. Iago: Mickey, We've got trouble! Mickey Mouse: What kind of trouble, Iago? Zazu: It's Dipper, He's been held captive by Yzma and the weasels! Minnie Mouse: Oh dear, This is terrible. Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Minnie. We'll just have to send Mabel and the others for help. At the villages, Pacha was wondering where Dipper is. Pacha: Where is he? Just then, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde came. Judy Hopps: Pacha! Pacha: (shocked) Judy, Nick, You guys startled me! Judy Hopps: Sorry. Pacha: Where's Dipper? Nick Wilde: He was knocked out by the Weasels with a frying pan and took him. Judy Hopps: Yzma's behind all of this, We have to go help him! With that said, They begin the rescue mission for him. Meanwhile, Mabel was gathering her friends for help. Mabel Pines: Come on, Herbie. We've gotta help Dipper. Herbie: (beeps) At last, All of Dipper and Mabel's friends were gathered. Baymax: We have received your message, Mabel. Nick Wilde: So, What's the plan? Olaf: I hope nothing bad's gonna happen to Dipper. Mabel Pines: We're not gonna let this happen, Olaf. Is everybody with me!? Everyone: Yeah!!! And so, Mabel leads the rescue party for Dipper. Meanwhile, Dipper was beginning to think no help would come. Dipper Pines: Well, I guess this is the end for me. Just then, Dipper begins to hear a few beeps. Dipper Pines: Herbie? Giselle? Benny? And out of them, Mabel and the rest of their friends came to the rescue. Mabel Pines: Hi, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Mabel! Guys! You're all here! Then, Pain and Panic unlocked the cage. Philoctetes: Come on, Rookie. We've a villainess to stop. And so, Dipper hopped inside Benny for a ride back to Kuzco's Palace. Soon, They came to the palace as came up with the plan. Yzma: At last, The kingdom is mine. Dipper Pines: Not for long, Yzma! Yzma: Dipper, How'd you get here!? Olaf: Just a little help from us. (whistled as Marshmallow came) Yzma: Uh-Oh! Then, Marshmallow grabbed Yzma as the Royal Guards captured her. As Kuzco and Malina returned from their vacation, They notice what a great job Dipper did taking over while they're away. Kuzco: As a reward for being the bes emperor during my absence, Dipper, I crown you prince for a day. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Kuzco. It's just great that you and Malina are back. Malina: You did a really great job, Dipper. Dipper Pines: I sure did. And happily, Dipper smiled and winked in front of the audience. The End Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225